nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Josh Peck
| birthplace = New York City, New York | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1996–present }} Joshua Michael Peck (born 10 November 1986) is an American actor and comedian. He started out as a child actor in the late 1990s and early 2000s, and became known to young audiences after his role on the The Amanda Show as well as in the films Snow Day and Max Keeble's Big Move. He also starred in the very successful children's sitcom, Drake & Josh, and recently appeared in the films Drillbit Taylor and The Wackness, the latter of which was an escape from typecasting. Biography Early life Peck was born in the Manhattan area of New York City, New York, where he attended The Professional Performing arts school (where other stars such as Alicia Keys attended). His parents were unmarried at the time of his birth and Peck never knew his father. He grew up with his mother, Barbara, who is a career coach, and his maternal grandmother. Peck had asthma during his childhood, and often stayed indoors watching old sitcoms. Peck has described himself as a "Jewish kid that grew up in New York City just trying to hustle and make it in life". He performed in children's musical theater at New York's TADA! Youth Theater when he was nine years old. He was inspired to become involved in stand-up comedy when he was eight years old. Career Peck subsequently appeared in local children's theater, as well as performed stand-up comedy at the Caroline's Comedy Club for the Audrey Hepburn foundation. At the age of 14, he was offered a role on Nickelodeon's The Amanda Show and, at his mother's suggestion, accepted the part and moved to Los Angeles to further pursue an acting career. Peck made his film debut in the 2000 film, Snow Day, and appeared regularly on The Amanda Show until the end of its run in 2002. He also starred opposite Alex D. Linz and Zena Grey in the theatrical film, Max Keeble's Big Move, which was released on October 5, 2001. In 2001, he guest starred in an episode of the popular NBC drama ER called Thy Will Be Done. During this time period, Peck appeared in several independent films, including Spun and 2004's Mean Creek, for which he received critical praise. He was cast as Josh Nichols, opposite Drake Bell's Drake Parker, in another Nickelodeon sitcom, Drake & Josh, which began airing in 2004 and gained Peck recognition among young audiences. In 2006, Bell and Peck starred in their own TV movie called Drake & Josh Go Hollywood, which was a huge success, and in 2007, they starred in a sequel called Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp. He was nominated for Favorite Television Actor at the 2008 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards for his work on Drake and Josh. Peck also made his debut as a director in the Drake & Josh episode, Battle of Panthatar. Josh will continue to direct as he directs an episode of iCarly in its next season, according to Miranda Cosgrove, Peck's co-star in Drake & Josh and star of iCarly.4 He has also appeared in the series finale of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, an episode of Codename: Kids Next Door called Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., and the direct-to-video New Line Cinema film Havoc. In 2006, Peck appeared in the independent film Special, which premiered at the Sundance Film Festival, and voiced Eddie, one of two possum brothers, in the animated sequel, Ice Age: The Meltdown, which was released on March 31 of that year. Peck played a high school bully in 2008's Drillbit Taylor, and starred in the films The Wackness (released July 2008), American Primitive, Safety Glass, and Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Personal life Peck's favorite actors and inspirations are Richard Pryor, Jackie Gleason, Jerry Lewis, Bill Cosby, Ben Kingsley, and Morgan Freeman. Peck, like his real-life best friend Drake & Josh co-star Drake Bell, plays an instrument, the piano, and he also likes to play ice hockey and play RuneScape in his spare time. He admits to smoking cannabis in an article for High Times after starring in The Wackness. In the third season of Drake & Josh, Peck was significantly thinner than he used to be and by the fourth season of the show, he had lost even more weight. According to a 2006 interview, Peck stated that: * Interview on "The Wackness" (alongside director Jonathan Levine) at IFC.com * MySpace * YouTube Category:Live Actor